One Wall
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Voldemort is at large. He has total control over all the Wizarding word. And only eight students can stand up to it…Only eight students can resist him… and these eight students are about to begin a resistance… MWPP Era. Strong language, violence, romance.


_**Men Of Honor**_

_**By- RavenHeart101**_

_**Disclaimer- This is not mine. The plot belongs to MicahX20. I'm only writing it. Alix, Tammy and Jasmine belong to me. That's all…. Really. **_

_**Summery- Voldemort is at large. He has total control over all the Wizarding word. And only eight students can stand up to it…Only eight students can resist him… and these eight students are about to begin a resistance…**_

_**Prologue-**_

_The fire blazed encircling the house on 485 Darling St. A young man came walking freely out. The flames did not even touch him. He turned around and smiled viciously at house were the young women and her only child lived. His joy was evident on his face, he turned on his heal and marched away, disappearing with a pop._

Remus Lupin sighed and slid down the wall, pulling his knees up to him resting his chin on them. He was in school. Like any other day. This particular school was called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The head master… Lord Voldemort. His parents were inside having a 'talk' with this 'Lord'. He didn't get it. What's so bad about being friends with two purebloods? Sirius Black and James Potter. What's so bad if they knew about his secret? They didn't care, and they even helped him! They became animagi for him. If that's not true friendship than what is? A voice broke through the sound barrier, "WHAT! WHY CAN'T YOU HELP HIM?" his father, John Lupin's voice broke through his son's thoughts. He jumped up, startled, and moved over closer to the office door.

"You will not raise your voice to me!" the headmaster's voice was quiet, but dangerous. Remus heard his mother gasp. No one had ever said that to his father. "Now," said Voldemort calmly, "if you want your son to stay in this school, I suggest we should switch his house,"

"What! The preposterous! Why would you punish h-" A loud slap caused the room to go silent, cutting off his mother.

"You will not raise your voice to me woman!"

"Than what are you planning to do, sir?" asked his fathers fearful voice,

Voldemort chuckled, "Make him rat out his little friends. They're to smart for their own good, now, if Young Remus does this, than he can stay enrolled in this school. If not…" he trailed off leaving an open threat.

"Deal," Voldemort asked slyly knowing that Remus' father would agree in an instant.

"Def-"

"Yes, deal,"

"Shall we fetch him than?" He crossed over to the office door only to be met with the retreating figure of a boys back. Running down the hallway and into the Marauders meeting place, The Room Of Requirement…

Remus burst through the door, causing James Potter and Sirius Black to look up surprised. Their friend leaned against the door, panting. "You really shouldn't have run away from the Headmaster Remus," Alixandrea Potter (James' twin sister) said without looking up from her textbook. Alix was a gifted and talented young woman; she had special powers, as did James, Sirius and Remus. However, she had telepathy; therefore, she always knew what had happened or what someone had done. Therefore, she was the only person who knew who the Marauders where at Hogwarts. So, of course so did Lily Evans, Tamatha Potter (James and Alix's younger sister) and Jasmine Dearth, her best friends. But, unknown to her, James and Peter, Remus had a slight crush on her, as she did on him. James scowled at his sister as Sirius spoke to Remus,

"Why did you run away from _Headmaster_ Moldy Voldy?" Moldy Voldy, the nickname that Lily had come up with when he announced that he was Headmaster, and Minister Of Magic. Sirius stole it. Evil him.

"Wait till the poor guy catches his breath, Siri," Alix looked up from her book annoyed. She stuck out her tongue at James and turned her attention back to Remus, who was still panting heavily. He smiled up at her in a thank you. "No problem," she gave him a slight smile and looked back down at her book turning a page.

A few minuets later Remus spoke explaining his sudden entrance, "Voldy wants to have me put into another house," James' eyes widened, "and, he wants me to rat you guys out. All of you."

"DON'T DO IT!" Sirius roared,

"Calm DOWN Sirius! Hear the guy out. Remus isn't the type of person to rat out his friends, now is he?" Alix said standing up for Remus immediately,

"No but-"James started,

"James Daun Potter! Don't _make_ me slap you. You're thinking irrationally," Alix looked at her brother furious and annoyed, a piece of her curly black hair fell across her face and into her hazel eyes, "Would Remus ever rat anyone out? Why would he rat out the people who have helped him the most? The people who actually care about him? Why would he do that James? Sirius? Hmm, why?" She looked back and forth between brother and brother's best friend. Her eyes were clouded over in anger. James took one look at his sister and deflated; now he wasn't angry he was scared. As was Sirius and Remus. James and Alix had barely ever had a fight. And Alix never snapped at anyone not sense first year that is. Alix's angry exterior disappeared when she noticed her brother's look.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Maybe it'd be best if I just go." Alix walked over to her books, throwing them in her bag and exiting the Room of Requirement giving Remus a small reassuring smile as she passed by him and out the door.

James sighed, "Ok, now what does he want you to tell him?"

"Everything. About everyone."

**So does it sound good so far? The link to see the preview is on my profile. Please review! Yeah I know I'm begging... but you'll get some internet made cookies if you do!!**

**From,**

**RavenHeart101**


End file.
